Cerca del final
by The Promiscuous Doll
Summary: Fics de una frase centrados en diversos personajes, para la comunidad de LJ con ese user.
1. I

**Cerca del final**

_#01 - There's a man going around taking names. _

Shinji no sabe qué planea su padre, siempre mirándolo desde la oscuridad y hablándole a través de controles, pero se da cuenta de que no lo ama porque desde que llegó no ha hecho más que darle órdenes y jamás ha dicho siquiera una vez que está orgulloso de sus muchos esfuerzos.

_#02 - Some are born and some are dying. _

Kaworu recuerda la arena entre sus dedos, el agua salada hasta su cuello y el gusto de la sangre en la garganta: con el mero hecho de nacer había matado y eso era sublime, tanto que sonrió.

_#03 - I hurt myself today. _

Asuka se pierde en la ciudad derruída y se muere de hambre, diciéndose que lo merece, porque nadie que no pueda pilotear un Eva merece comer un solo bocado y se rompe las medias y se corta las piernas con hierros retorcidos y vidrios quebrados y se dice que incluso entonces no es suficiente daño, porque ella no vale nada y entonces se quita la ropa empapada de sudor y se mete en una bañera llena de agua estancada, siempre convencida de que es un trozo de carne sin razón de ser.

_#04 - Early one morning with time to kill._

Shinji aún dormía, sonrojado y ceñudo, cuando él empezó a vestirse y a pensar en que mañana el mundo podía terminar, porque ya sabía no sólo el misterio que encerraba un beso, sino también el que se forma al unir dos cuerpos que son como piezas destinadas a unirse: un corazón quebrado y otro tan grande como el dolor del primero.

_#05 - The first time ever I kissed your mouth. _

Se está muriendo en la plataforma y el ascensor se lleva uno de los peores errores que quizás ha cometido en su vida y sin embargo, también forma parte de aquellos que más disfrutó y lamenta la sangre que corre por su espalda y el dolor que nace entre sus pulmones, demostrándole que ha vuelto a mentirle hasta el final, porque jamás harán el amor.

_#19 - I don't know where I'm bound_

Misato abraza a Penpen y mira por la ventana las ruinas de la ciudad que le albergó desde adolescente, el apartamento está muy silencioso y es un milagro que sobreviva aún, pero falta Shinji lavando los platos con el mp3 colgando del cuello e ignorándole, o Asuka con sus programas llenos de entrevistas a idols y sus frituras, tendida en el suelo, para sentirse realmente en casa y no darse cuenta de que es imposible retroceder el tiempo para hacer las cosas bien.

_#06 - Your own personal Jesus._

Al principio repite el nombre de Kaji, pero en algún momento, cuando ya casi se le ha escapado la vida del cuerpo, recuerda a su padre una y otra vez, antes de empezar a caminar por ese túnel oscuro:al final del mismo, con los brazos extendidos, está ese chico taciturno, melancólico y frecuentemente malhumorado, dispuesto a atraparla cuando salte sobre él, deshecha en risas que contienen lágrimas, en declaraciones de afecto que está dispuesto a soportar por una vez, mientras bailan debajo del sol y el paisaje comienza a licuarse.

_#07 - There are places I remember all my life. _

Shinji se siente especialmente seguro en la cápsula del Eva, porque cuando está tratando de sincronizarse, tiene la impresión de que lleva más tiempo ahí del que puede recordar, como si hubiera vivido en su interior por un período prolongado mucho antes de donde llega la memoria, pero sabe que es imposible y por eso no se lo plantea en voz alta.

_#08 - You can run on for a long time. _

Cada vez que le cambiaban el cuerpo tenía la impresión de que era una nueva persona, más que la de estrenar una prenda que no había pedido ni que le despertara una emoción en particular, lo cual era bastante inútil, porque se trataba de una entidad "diferente" pero igual en todo salvo en el hecho de que su otro yo estaba muerto.

_#09 - Sooner or later God'll cut you down. _

Kaworu le habla a Shinji sin palabras del poder del ser humano, cómo puede convertirse en dueño y señor de todo lo que toca y cómo el mundo DEBE ceder a su paso, siempre que esté buscando lo mejor para ambos y su propia supervivencia, para que si llega el momento de que intercambien lugares y Kaworu se convierte en el animal débil que morirá tarde o temprano en sus manos, sepa hacerlo rápido y sin dolor.

_10 - It should be a while before I see doctor Death. _

La están atacando y llora sola, aferrándose a su muñeco, respirando difícilmente por las lágrimas que cubren sus ojos y llenan su corazón de pesadas piedras llamadas "angustia", esperando a dejar de hacerlo para siempre, con los dientes tan apretados en los labios que la sangre le baja por el mentón, cuando aparece esa figura que tan bien conoce y en el fondo extraña, a pesar de que la enterró hace mucho tiempo, con el dolor de la pérdida y ahora que ella la toma en brazos y salen del bosque embebido en Oscuridad, se encuentra volando por el aire, sonriendo y clamando que harán trizas al enemigo: ella y su mamá.

_#18 - Darlin' companion, come on and give me understandin'. _

En realidad sí duele y el momento en el cual Shinji se decide a darle muerte es increíblemente largo, tanto como la breve agonía del desprendimiento de sus miembros (el mundo pudo crearse en ese espacio de tiempo) pero es mil veces mejor que ser puesto bajo cuarentena, apuntado por docenas de guardias temblorosos, condenado a la Oscuridad y las pruebas de las cuales ha huído para destruír esa tierra ya marchita y sin embargo, hermosa.

_#11 - If you could read my mind, love._

Toji se imagina, mientras que le explica a Rei de la forma más sencilla y despersonalizada que puede, que él es el cuarto piloto y que pronto encontrará la forma de decírselo a Shinji, probablemente (y eso para sus adentros, porque aunque Rei sea muy seria, difícilmente entienda en qué consiste una conversación entre hombres y cómo se sentiría la ausencia de cerveza, strippers y cigarrillos de los baratos, en donde uno puede relajarse y hablar de cualquier cosa, incluso si esto tiene que ver con robots y el fin del mundo y toda esa cháchara que le gusta más a Kensuke que a él), sin saber que nunca tendrá tiempo para hacerlo.

_#12 - In love's crazy game. _

Kaji huele a lavanda, así que le pide a Shinji que la bese y le borre el aroma a fracaso con sus labios temblorosos, y al hacerlo se asusta y debe alejarse y lavarse porque ha probado a una persona diferente, que aguanta la falta de aire con tal de tenerle cerca y eso le aterra, porque ni siquiera a Kaji pudo convencerlo en primer lugar.


	2. II

**Cerca del final II**

_#13 - We're the best partners this world's ever seen._ Shinji está intentando matarla, lo cual es bastante irónico, porque después de tantas emociones vividas el día de hoy, lo último que le apetece es esto y probablemente sea culpa de su madre que la ha hecho débil, porque pronto se encuentra a sí misma acariciándole la mejilla y hablándole como a un crío para que puedan en seguida sentarse a dialogar como adultos.

_#14 - Back home I was known and respected_. "Buen trabajo, Shinji", es lo único que su padre tiene para decirle y ha llegado a preguntarse más de una vez qué otra cosa querría de él, si acaso un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y un osito gay para abrazar por las noches: solo por eso cree que es ridículo llorar o gritarle que se meta esa felicitación tan seca en donde le parezca mejor.

_#15 - Now I taught the weeping willow how to cry._ Llorar no era raro en sí, porque su carne tenía miedo de morir, aunque hubiera miles de envases para volcar su alma una vez consumido este; lo que más sorprendió a Rei fue que no estaba Gendo tras la cortina de sus ojos, hacia el final y también por eso fue que se rompió su corazón: ni siquiera lo vio venir.

_#16 - At my door the leaves are falling_. Asuka se contrae como una niña con frío debajo del cobertor y Hikari piensa que se está marchitando de a poco, que después de jugar todo el día videojuegos y de no responder los llamados de Misato, es muchas cosas, menos la valiente valkiria que Kensuke solía fotografiar a todas horas.

_#26 - And I still miss someone_. Han pasado casi diez años desde que le prestó a su madre esa muñeca de trapo que la sustituyó vilmente y todavía, al llegar el día en que debería saludar a su madrastra por ser más cercana que esa demente, se encierra en su cuarto pretextando dolores pre menstruales, cuando la única parte afectada en su cuerpo (que ha jurado jamás dará una mísera vida a este mundo corrupto) es la que bombea sangre al resto y no en un sentido literal.

_#27 - I wear the black in mournin' for the lives that could have been._ Le dolía el cuello solo cuando pensaba en el Eva rompiéndoselo, pero sonreía de solo imaginar la sensación que experimentaría Shinji, que por las noches tendría pesadillas de recordar la textura de sus huesos rompiéndose entre sus dedos, la carne que reventaba para ensuciarle con sangre, ese sonido sordo que hace el alma cuando se escapa de un cuerpo inservible y que solo los asesinos pueden oír: se excitaba de solo creer que encontró una pizca de placer en quitarle la vida, aunque eso lo hubiera humillado al máximo y le arrancara lágrimas tan carentes de sustancia como las que derramaba tras el orgasmo.

_#28 - Satan can't make me doubt it_. Cuando ese Ángel del Mal se acerca para decirle que son iguales, Rei se contrae con algo bastante parecido a la indignación porque no es así y piensa en esa persona tan especial que inspiró su creación, en Gendo solo todo el tiempo, lamentando aquella valiosa pérdida, en Shinji diciéndole que tiene manos de madre y siente ganas de abofetearlo por semejante ofensa.

_#30 - Well now I heard that you've been thinking about me, really, I don't mind._ Cuando Kaworu dice que le parece entretenida la Humanidad, piensa en Shinji a punto de llorar, gritarle, pidiéndole que lo deje en paz, sonrojado por la cercanía como si él fuera una antorcha o algo parecido y le importa realmente poco desobedecer órdenes porque es el juego más divertido que jamás le han presentado.


End file.
